bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Clan Mashtet
A secretive Dasaka clan of artisans who mysteriously disappeared. Very few survivors consequently remain, and it is known as 'The Lost Clan'. Clan Description Clan Mashtet was very insular. They kept to themselves, and their location kept them isolated. They were largely known for two things: exporting lumber to the Empire, and their Mashtet carvings. There were rumors of the clan performing Zataka-worshiping rituals by the lower castes of other clans, but this was for the most part ignored by the Mashtet. Since their disappearance, the few survivors that still identify as Clan Mashtet have had it hard, having to make ends meet by living as sellswords, vagabonds, and hedge knights The clan was known for producing talented Mindarms and Sighteyes, to the exclusion of the other disciplines. The official clan colors of light green-yellow and gray. A tradition they practiced is that all of them always carry a broad, short crystal knife, worn on the lower back with the handle facing left. History Clan Mashtet has always had secrets. Several times in recorded history, they have seemingly miraculously recovered from times of depopulation. Another secret was their signature art, the Mashtet carvings. Despite their proximity to the Fursic's home of Kozu, throughout the history of the Empire they have claimed neutrality, especially in times of the Fursic rebellions. However, during the most recent rebellion, it became known that Clan Mashtet had all along been close allies of Clan Umbraline. The Fursics did not forget this, and in the intervening time put pressure on the clan both socially and economically. However, their greatest secret is also their last. It was discovered one day that their compound was completely deserted. There were no signs of battle or bloodstains, and tools were simply left in their place. No traces were found of the Toroshu, the Menti living there, even a single Dashi woodcutter. No answers. There were a multitude of Mashtet survivors abroad such as Saihoko or training Menti, all of whom were just as mystified at their clan's disappearance as the rest of the Archipelago. Most of these survivors mourned, and were absorbed by other clans, most notably the Fursics. Several of the survivors, Askha and Somei, were approached by Clan Fursic, but Askha vocally refused, declaring her contempt for them, the Caste system, and the Virtues. Somei has chosen to stick with Askha, seeing in her any hope at recovering Clan Mashtet. Territory The Clan's compound in the Kentoku Archipelago, a naturalistic wood and stone structure resembling a monastery, is located on Hanaloi, an island located north of the strait between Odaiba and Kozu. They were alone on this island, with the exception of several trading posts and a few Taajar tribes. Hanaloi is heavily wooded with tall, dense trees, with some of the few kavinika rahi on the archipelago running wild. After the clan's disappearance, the land was claimed by Clan Fursic, though they have not moved into the compound. In fact, much of Hanaloi is considered haunted, and is avoided by traders. Mashtet Carvings The clan's signature artwork, known as Mashtet carvings, took the form of wooden carvings inlaid with specially prepared crystal, then imbued with an almost-persistent illusion that resulted in an animated pictograph. It took specialized a specialized Mindarm and Sighteye to do this, and thus the clan was known to produce Menti that were skilled in both of these disciplines. Since the illusions had to be renewed yearly, it was rare to see these outside of the richest of clans. High-ranking members of the clan, such as Menti or Datsue, were known to carry a Mashtet token, a palm-sized round wooden token imbued with a particular illusion relevant to them. They are a dying art, since there remains but a single Mashtet carver. Survivors * Askha: The highest-ranking survivor, she was the first to find out her clan had disappeared. Has assumed 'leadership' of the survivors. * Somei: The last Mashtet carver in existence, Somei renews Mashtet carvings for a fee. * Maripi: Shadowy Menti warrior that embraced the sellsword life. * Masome: A former woodcarving Ringti, Masome is a dashi bard. * Sydelia: One of the defectors to the Fursics, Sydelia is a Sighteye that specializes in making hallucinogenic mindscapes. Former Members * Torushu Kaetyo: Younger sister of Somei, and mother of Askha. Very distant and secretive; those who would one would think she would have held closest were often in the dark as to her motives. Even within the clan she was thought of as cunning yet reclusive; she was a skilled warrior, and a master at both Mindarm and Sighteye. * Ahri- Master-at-arms of the Mashtet's compound, Kaetyo's husband, and Askha's father. Was much more involved with Askha's development. Ahri married into the clan, and was regarded as a masterful warrior, being proficient with a number of weapons, and skilled soulsword, itself manifesting as a clawed gauntlet. Relations Friends and Allies * Clan Umbraline: Clan Mashtet was historically allied with Clan Umbraline, though whether this goodwill remains between the survivors and the clan is to be seen. Enemies * Clan Fursic: The Fursics have always coveted both the Mashtet carvings, and held a grudge with the Mashtet since their latest rebellion. After their disappearance, they claimed the island of Hanaloi, but have not done much besides a small logging operation. In addition, most of the surviving members of the clan were absorbed by the Fursics, a fact the loyal survivors remember bitterly. Category:Clans Category:Kentoku Archipelago Category:Dasaka